The Kataang Brief
by Twinkletoes626
Summary: In which I put my lawyer suit on and list reasons why Kataang was meant to be. This essay depicts how Katara and Aang work together, and why Kataangers enjoy it so much. This isn't just for Kataangers, however! Come Zutarians, Taangers, and Jetarians! Read my opinion, and review with your own!


I recently read an essay about Kataang. It was wonderful, and made some excellent points. Kataang is one of the most powerful relationships in animated, and maybe even live-action, history, and the essay made that clear. Now, as I absolutely love debates, I decided to give my own two-cents. So, here we go! Here are my feelings about Kataang.

Why They Work Together

A main belief of mine is that the key to a good romantic relationship is for the two people involved to compliment each other. I believe that in a good relationship, the two need to improve each other, bring out the best in each other. Aang and Katara do exactly that.

A lot of people who support Zutara (I'm not trying to bash any ships, don't worry. It's just the main opposing ship that I can use as a comparison) claim that Zuko and Katara are good for each other. They invoke the old argument, "opposites attract." Well, aside from the fact that one is a firebender, and the other is a waterbender, how exactly are they opposites? Both of them are very driven. Neither of them ever give up, and both of them hold onto hope with an unyielding grip. Both of them can be stubborn, and both of them can get a little too serious at times. Therefore, they are not at all opposites. Because they are so similar, they don't compliment each other. This is best seen in the episode, "The Southern Raiders." When following Zuko, Katara nearly kills Yan Ra. She gets angry, frustrated, and even uses bloodbending, something that was, most likely under her influence, banned after the war. Does that sound like Zuko brought out the best in Katara?

Now, I'm not saying that Aang and Katara are opposites, but they do compliment each other very well. Zuko himself even said that Aang knew what was best for Katara in the same episode mentioned above. This is how Aang and Katara compliment each other.

Let's start with how Katara compliments Aang. Aang brings hope to nearly everyone in his world. That being said, who gives Aang hope? Who is he supposed to rely on? Who helps him realize that there is a chance to win the war? You guessed it, Katara. Katara helps Aang see the bright side of things. She reassures him when the pressures of being the Avatar and ending a century-old war are getting to him. What can I say? Aang really needs a "preachy crybaby that gives over emotional speeches about hope all the time." It helps him feel secure, and being thrusted such responsibility at such a young age, he needs to feel secure. Aang needs a rock. He needs some stability. Katara provides just that.

Not only that, but think about how Aang fights. He rarely takes the offensive, and is almost hesitant to strike at all during fights. This trait probably only grew when he found out about the Avatar State, and all the damage he could possibly do if he didn't stay calm and in-control. Now, think about Katara's fighting style. Does she ever hold back? I think not. She's determined, and willing to do whatever it takes to achieve victory. She lets her emotions flow during a fight. So, Aang tries to hold back his feelings, and Katara, having the nature of a waterbender, lets her emotions surface. Katara helps Aang realize that it's good to let out his emotions every once in awhile. She encourages him to let it out and tell people what's wrong. This is shown in the episode "The Desert." Here's a conversation between the two lovebirds that further proves my point:

_Aang: You saw what I did out there. I was so angry about losing Appa, I couldn't control myself. I hated feeling like that._

_ Katara: But now you're not letting yourself feel anything. I know sometimes it hurts more to hope, and it hopes more to care, but you have to promise me that you won't stop caring._

_ -"The Serpent's Pass"_

Later on, Aang even admits that he was wrong, and Katara was right. Aang, following his pacifistic nature, shuts his emotions off in order to avoid losing control. He even discovers that feeling numb to his emotions eases the pain. Katara is the one who snaps him out of this state of mind, reminds Aang that he needs to let himself care. If that's not evidence that Katara compliments Aang, I don't know what is.

Lastly, Aang has a tendency to goof off. One of the things he values most is his childhood, because he had that stripped away from him for the good of the world. Katara, being the responsible member of the Gaang, is able to encourage Aang to act like an adult when he needs to. She helps him grow up.

"But, Twinkletoes," you say, "how is Aang good for Katara?" You might even argue that Aang isn't good for her, because he hasn't given Katara a lot of wise advice like she's given to him. Even so, Aang does improve Katara.

Remember when I compared Aang's fighting style to Katara's? Well, just as that shows how Katara improves Aang, it also shows how Aang improves Katara. Katara can sometimes let her emotions get the best of her. She lets her fury take control. Aang, who strives to keep his cool every single time he fights, is able to help her control her emotions. He shows her how to hold back, how to keep from doing something she regrets. He helps her in the art of self-control. Once again, "The Southern Raiders" is perhaps the best example of this. Whose advice did Katara end up following? She followed Aang's. He is the one who reminds her that revenge isn't the answer. Not only that, but he doesn't keep her from going on the journey to find Yan Ra. He says that he knows this is a journey she needs to take. See?! Aang knows what's best for Katara, and vice versa.

Another way Aang's personality compliments Katara's is this. Katara has always been the resident adult of the group, even if she isn't the oldest. Due to the loss of her mother, Katara stepped up to taking on the responsibilities of a mother at a young age. This way of life stuck with her for the rest of her life. Aang, as stated previously, was forced to grow up before he was ready. This means he values the ability to act like a kid every once in awhile. Just as Katara helps Aang grow up, Aang helps Katara kick back and act her age. He's the only one in the group who fully realize what they are in the end, kids.

However, just balancing each other out isn't enough. They need to have a few things in common too. Katara and Aang have the same sense of humor. Before you jump up in and protest with the argument that Katara told a joke that fell flat, and Aang said, "I guess jokes don't run in the family," remember this. Katara, in that scenario, was _trying _to be funny. That's why Aang didn't think it was funny. There are plenty of instances where, when Katara isn't trying to be funny, Aang thinks what she said was hilarious. Notice in the episode, "The Waterbending Scroll" how Aang says "Good one, Katara," a lot. Yet again, in the episode, "Jet," Aang and Katara play off each others' humor very well, continuously joking about Sokka's "instincts."

_Aang: Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?_

_ Katara: I don't know, Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything._

_ Sokka: Ha ha. Very funny._

_ Aang: I'm tired of carrying this pack._

_ Katara: You know who you should ask to carry it for awhile? Sokka's instincts!_

_ Aang: That's a great idea! Hey, Sokka's instincts, would you mind-_

_ Sokka: Okay, okay, I get it._

_-"Jet"_

That shows that they have the same sense of humor. Besides, do I even need to list instances where Aang makes Katara laugh (*cough* very first episode *cough*)?

The two also share the same morals. They both have a similar opinion on what's right and what's wrong. In the episode "The Avatar State," Sokka and General Fong are fine with Aang trying to bring on the Avatar State. Aang and Katara, however, are both unsure about it. Neither of them think it's a very good idea. The only reason Aang attempted it in the first place was because Fong pressured him and guilted him.

Lastly, they both have a respect for and understanding of the Spirit World. They both seem awed by the Spirit World, and yearn to know more about it. Of course, I'm sure they have much more in common, but I'm stopping here, because I think I've listed enough similarities.

Well, these are the reasons they work well together. They bring out the best in each other, they can make each other laugh, they have the same general morals, and respect the Spirit World. These are most likely not the only reasons though. There is definitely more proof out there that these two are an amazing duo.

Their Relationship is Well-Developed

The Kataang relationship is a journey all its own. They go from friendship to true love over the course of the series, and watching the two slowly but surely fall in love is entertaining and thrilling. It's an amazing thing, watching their relationship develop. By the end of the show, they have a powerful and spiritual love met by few other couples.

For Katara and Aang, it definitely wasn't love at first sight. While I do think Aang may have found her slightly attractive, shown by the fact that he stares at her in the first episode, neither of them had very strong romantic feelings for each other. Aang didn't even get jealous in the episode "Jet." However, that is not to say that they didn't have strong feelings for each other, just not strong romantic feelings...yet. The two of them were best friends. In episode three, Katara already has enough of a connection to Aang to pull him out of the _Avatar State_. That's pretty close. The fact that they clicked so quickly only proves that they're a good couple.

Then, when Aang finally does a get a crush on Katara, it's just that-a cute little crush. He blushes around her and all that, but it's just a crush. It isn't love. It's just Aang blushing and acting silly around a girl he finds brilliant and extremely pretty, which makes the relationship so realistic, and the realism makes it that much more enjoyable.

Something amazing about the Kataang relationship is that even when Aang finally does have romantic feelings for Katara, it doesn't get in the way of their friendship. If anything, it only makes it stronger. Sorry, I just thought that I should mention that.

Finally, in "The Crossroads of Destiny," we get confirmation. Aang's small little crush from way back in Book One has grown into love. Okay, okay, you're probably protesting that this is just one-sided. You're probably arguing that Katara doesn't feel the same way. Well, aside from the fact that she made out with Aang at the end of the series and had _children_ with him, which totally obliterates your argument, check out this conversation between the two of them.

_Aang: Katara, I need to tell you something. I've been wanting to say it for a long time._

_ Katara: What is it, Aang?_

_ Aang: Katara, I…_

_ Sokka: Alright! Who's ready to get going on our little men-only man trip?_

_ -"The Earth King"_

If you watch the scene, Katara actually wears a slightly annoyed expression when Sokka interrupts them. I think, in the back of her mind, Katara knew what Aang was about to say, and I think she probably would've been happy about it. Later on, she kisses Aang on the cheek. Now, granted, she's done this before, but looking back at the previous conversation, I think that this was her own little way of showing Aang that she would've accepted his much-more-than-friendly love. Just speculation, but if you watch the episode, I think you'll agree with me that both Katara and Mike and Bryan were hinting that Kataang would've been canon in this episode if it hadn't been for Sokka. Think about it. Katara was only confused about her relationship when they were _losing_ the war. She believed that they needed to focus in order to defeat the firelord. When they had a good chance in the war, Katara might not have been so hesitant.

Okay, so we've established that Katara and Aang are in love by "The Earth King." More evidence is available in season three, particularly in "The Headband." We keep getting tantalizing hints up until "The Day of Black Sun." Finally, we see them kiss on the lips. After all the subtle hints and development, Kataangers practically exploded in happiness. However, no relation comes without struggles, and Mike and Bryan make this clear. It isn't really shown until "The Ember Island Players," but apparently, Katara wasn't really ready for that kiss. She's scared, confused, and doesn't think it's the right time for a relationship (Notice how she doesn't deny that she loves Aang...just thought I should mention that). Thus, she rejects Aang. Now, the fact that their relationship hit a little roadblock only makes it that much more realistic! Every couple is going to have fights, but only the ones that can get over the fights can be together. Aang and Katara have time and time again shown the maturity to get over their little squabbles, and this fight is no exception, even if it takes a little longer than the other fights.

So, after that long, incredible, powerful, thrilling journey, we finally get our kiss, and even _then_ it was only in the last few minutes of the show-the last scene, in fact. This only proves that Kataang is a part of the whole _A: TLA_ experience. We've watched it grow, just like we've watched the individual characters grow. It's intertwined so much with the show, that Mike and Bryan let it be the finale. That's the last we saw of Aang and Katara...until _LOK_, that is. It's like Kataang started out as a baby, and we watched that baby grow up during the show. All in all, Kataang is not just a pairing, it's an experience.

Final Thoughts

Well, what more can I say? I absolutely adore Kataang. They are definitely a well-developed couple, with a story all their own. Not only that, but Mike and Bryan were right to give them their own story. As proved above, Aang and Katara bring out the best in each other. They work well together, and are in love by the end of season two. They were destined to be together. Game set and match. Your move, Kataang-haters.


End file.
